<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be mine, valentine! by derireo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748029">be mine, valentine!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo'>derireo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Reverse Harem, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>valentine's day is coming. izumi and a lot of the boys aren't too happy about that, but the other half can't wait.</p><p>(a tumblr request!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be mine, valentine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>" Hello~ I am a fan of A3! And I was wondering if you could do Valentine headcanon considering its that time of the year featuring all of the actors x izumi... Please... Maybe you could do each troupe trying to compete with each other... Or anyhing you could thing of... But I would really like it if you focus on the leaders more... But please don't do izumi already belong to someone please... Thank you...</p><p>note: considering one leader (that's u tenma) and some members are underage even in their latest timeskip, i'm going to try and keep those relationships platonic rather than romantic! also i've only ever played the game and haven't seen nor read the anime &amp; manga if there is one so i won't be doing other troupe members like guy, azami, chikage, kumon (idk the other one) etc! (unless they're part of the game and i have no idea?????) "</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong><em>Spring</em></strong></span>:</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Valentine's Day coming up, the boys from the Spring Troupe were getting restless with excitement, save for Itaru and Tsuzuru. Despite Masumi being excited to give Izumi chocolates for the romantic holiday, Sakuya was practically <em>vibrating</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Valentine's Day was such a sweet holiday, and he loved seeing couples walk around during this time of year. Citron was merely excited to experience Japanese Valentine's Day for the first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you planning on doing this holiday, Izumi?" Citron had asked curiously as the director was putting a small stack of papers into a file at the dinner table. Unknowingly, Citron had piqued the interest of Sakuya and Masumi who were studying together in the lounge room, and even Tsuzuru who was reading over his most recent script to see if there was any changes he needed to make.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When reminded of the upcoming holiday, Izumi pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb as a habit of stress and held her head in her free hand, sighing in defeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd been single ever since she was born, never experienced a happy Valentine's day full of chocolates or laughter, and was too cowardly to ever give any of her past crushes a gift or even a letter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's probably planning on doing nothing this year too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Think I'm just gonna work. There's no reason for me to do anything for Valentine's Day." She comforted herself by patting her cheek then leaned back into her chair to smile at Citron who was frowning at her from the kitchen counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well ain't that sad." Itaru yawned lazily when he popped out of nowhere, effectively startling Izumi who was silently sulking. The business man rummaged through the fridge until he found a water bottle and shut the door, leaning against the kitchen appliance to stare at Izumi, a bored expression on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm getting the holiday off. I hate bringing gifts home from work," Itaru sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "My room's open if you need company that day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi quickly protested. "I should be the one saying that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm, no." Tsuzuru shut down Masumi before the teenager could continue to be possessive over Izumi and held an arm over his chest to prevent him from standing up from the chair, his face slightly worried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Citron pursed his lips as he leaned against the counter and watched as Izumi put her attention back on him, his hands excitedly clapping together when an idea popped in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I shall personally take you to the Cherry Blossom Festival!" He exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A frown made its way onto Sakuya's features and he couldn't help but shake his head at Citron, who was understandably happy for the great idea, and had to regrettably break the news to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Cherry Blossom Festival is in the Spring. Valentine's Day is in the Winter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Citron slumped and held his cheek in his hand, the frown coming back to decorate his face. "That is too bad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya suddenly jumped up to his feet right then and ended up startling both Tsuzuru and Masumi who were huffing and puffing at each other. The sweet redhead reached out for Izumi's hands and stared at her with bright eyes, his teeth showing as he smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why not bring the whole Spring Troupe out on an excursion?" The young boy bounced on his feet as Izumi looked at him with an unsure expression, her smile turning into a grimace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Depends on what kind of excursion we're talking about."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A picnic!" Sakuya quickly exclaimed, this time startling Izumi while she was in the middle of releasing his hands, her eyes blinking rapidly when her body unwillingly jolted while sitting in her chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Itaru groaned and hit his head against the fridge door. "My games."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi scoffed at the grown man amongst the younger members of the group and crossed her arms over her chest with a reprimanding glare, standing up from her chair to wrap an arm around Sakuya's shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's only a few hours outside, Itaru. I'm sure it'll be just like how you don't play video games at work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His bright eyes glowered right back at Izumi when he pushed himself off of the fridge and trudged to where she stood, looking down at her as he squinted while she stared right back with a challenging look in her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she wouldn't look away, Itaru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before reaching out to hold the back of Izumi's head, fingers tangled in her messy hair. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead to soothe the furrow there and deliberately ignored the betrayed sound Masumi made from the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever. I'll think about it the day of." He murmured and ruffled Izumi's hair before moving to go back to his room, playfully sticking his tongue out at the student who was staring at him with evil intent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya was already excited as Izumi rested her cheek against his and he curled his arm around her waist to squeeze her close to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Awesome! I don't think any of the others are against this idea so let's start planning now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Citron nodded enthusiastically in agreement while Masumi pouted as Tsuzuru scolded him for being so hostile towards Itaru who had already gone into his room, Izumi also managing to get a small word in while she patted Masumi's head when her and Sakuya moved to the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spending Valentine's with the director is a dream come true." Sakuya sighed dreamily to Citron as they both watched Izumi laugh at Tsuzuru and Masumi who were arguing over something and leaned against Citron who made a noise of agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Most definitely. I am sure Itaru wouldn't miss the picnic!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the day of, Izumi was pretty sure Itaru was the most clingiest to her out of all troupe members. Despite turning his phone on and off multiple times during the outing, he would only curl himself against Izumi and bury his face into her neck like a sulking child; itching to do something he's not supposed to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi was irked that she fed that old, grown man his lunch while she didn't do the same to him, but he has to be understanding. Izumi is the nurturer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakuya, Tsuzuru, and Citron were just happy to have a successful excursion with everyone, and the chocolates that Izumi surprised all of them with definitely made them glad that they planned this whole thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><span class="u"><strong>Summer</strong></span></em>:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't make me go to school today, I beg of you." Tenma pleaded with Izumi as she stared down at the young boy who was kneeling down in front of her in the living room. The boy was obviously dishevelled, with his uniform shirt buttoned incorrectly and pants wrinkled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenma did <em>not</em> want to go to school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, me too." Yuki said impassively as he walked past Tenma and into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge, still in his pajamas. He plopped onto a chair at the dinner table and let out a sigh, slumping in the uncomfortable wooden seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Muku ran into the living room with wide eyes and tripped onto the couch with a surprised shout, already managing to crumple up his middle school uniform.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Valentine's Day, Yuki! We <em>have</em> to go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other middle school student grimaced and waved his hand at Muku who was pouting and whining like a puppy as Tenma continued to beg for Izumi's lenience just this once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa, the gang's all here!" Kazunari cheered gleefully and plopped onto the other couch that wasn't taken up by Muku, with Misumi clattering against the walls as he scaled them excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi internally groaned at the sudden commotion that the Summer Troupe brought along with them as they gathered in the commons, and she placed her hands on her hips to calm herself down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kazu said it was Yummy Triangle Day!" Misumi hollered happily as he tackled Izumi's side and didn't let go, his eyes sparkling with excitement as the promise of triangles from Kazunari had him buzzing with joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The director quickly whipped her head to stare at Kazunari who playfully poked his tongue out at her, his smile unashamed as he rubbed the back of his head to say '<em>oopsie</em>!'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inhaling, Izumi plastered on a sweet smile and curled an arm around Misumi's shoulders to make sure he had his attention on her, his eyes still wide as he looked down at her with a tilted head. She raised a hand to pet his cheek and couldn't help but laugh when the young man leaned into her touch, letting her know that she had his attention now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is. Why don't you sit down with Kazunari and I'll give you something to eat after I've dealt with Tenma and Yuki?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuki scoffed while Misumi listened and plopped down beside Kazunari who was scrolling through something on his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Me</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, you too." Izumi groaned and crouched down on the floor to stop Tenma from kneeling down, gently chiding him by slapping the back of his hands with light palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I get it, you don't want to go to school," she rubbed her forehead, making a disgusted sound when she saw the fat, fake tears that were rolling down Tenma's face (crying was his strength, of course). She gently pushed Tenma away with a hand on his chest and scooted backwards on her knees. "But I don't think any of your parents would like it if they heard I let you skip."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Tenma's turn to groan and as dramatic as he could, flopped onto the floor in front of Izumi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My parents won't even bat an eyelash." He reasoned with the director who wasn't even looking at him anymore. Izumi was busy telling Kazunari that there was still some leftover triangle onigiri left in the fridge that she managed to hide from Masumi, and told him to feed Misumi that for breakfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately after, she turned back to Tenma with a deadpan look and harmlessly snarled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Doesn't mean you should skip school just because you hate getting chocolates from girls. If anything, give them to Juza; last year all he got was dark chocolate and he looked like he was going to break something in the dorm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And you, Yuki. Just because you hate seeing your classmates do '<em>dumb things</em>' like handing each other love confessions doesn't give you enough of a valid reason to skip."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plus, I think it's really sweet when they do those things!" Muku chimed in, making Izumi nod in approval as she stood up from the floor to let Tenma roll around in his fake tears, walking over to the pink haired St. Flora High student to run her fingers through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Muku's a good boy." The director spoke in an endearing tone and smiled down at the young teenager when he turned around with glittering eyes. She carefully fixed his uniform and did the tie that was loosely wrapped around his neck with skilled fingers, squishing Muku's cheeks when she was done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young boy stood up tall from the couch and put on his backpack that he had dropped earlier when he was stumbling into the living room. Izumi did a few final checks of his uniform and made sure he had everything he needed for school, including a small chocolate treat that he was going to give to a friend today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, come home safe." She cooed and slightly dipped her head down to place a light good luck kiss to the boy's forehead, causing Muku to flush at the action that he should be getting used to by now. He quickly bowed to Tenma and waved at Izumi and the rest of the boys in the kitchen before scurrying down the stairs to get to school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tenma, please get off of the ground." Izumi sighed in exasperation and went back to crouching, her hands gently tugging at the crinkled uniform shirt that belonged to Ouka Public High. The young boy let his body go ragdoll like, and by the time Izumi managed to get a strong hold on him, he lay lifeless in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The director groaned in annoyance and sat down on the floor instead with Tenma's head resting comfortably in her lap. The Ouka High student managed to keep a smile from showing on his face when she combed her fingers through his bedhead, and Izumi started pointing at the boys who were in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kazunari! Don't you have a festival at school today?" She questioned when the young man popped his head out from behind the fridge door with a small piece of onigiri hanging from his mouth, Misumi already at the dinner table with his own plate in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do, but I've got no date." He pouted. "Can you be mine for the day?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuki gagged at how casual Kazunari managed to say that line and threw his now empty water bottle at the university student who was giggling to himself. Misumi was happily jittering as he handed Yuki some of his onigiri to make the student feel better, and he took it with a low grumble under his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi grimaced at the greasy line that was delivered towards her and sighed as she watched Kazunari playfully wave his hand at her to tell her that he was joking. The university student skipped towards where both Tenma and the director sat and patted her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was joking, but the offer still stands! I gotta get ready now!" He shouted after squishing Izumi's cheek between his fingers and scurried to his room with excited footsteps pounding on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenma groaned next and the director quickly redirected her attention to him, her fingers gently slapping at his cheek to reprimand him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still not gonna go to school, huh?" She taunted him as he whined when she continued to pester him with little slaps to his face, his hands coming up to protect himself from the assault. Izumi did her best to make the teenage celebrity get up from her lap by bouncing her legs next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuki stood up from his chair after he helped Misumi finish his breakfast and began to stride back in the direction of his room with Izumi calling after him with a pout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know you're not gonna go to school, Yuki!" She started desperately, "But I'll at least take you shopping after I'm done helping Kazunari out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever. Come by my room when you get home." Yuki sighed and entered his shared room with Tenma, shutting the door closed so that he could go back to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi pinched Tenma's nose much to his dismay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And as for you, you don't want to go out because you'll attract attention everywhere." She gritted out while Tenma whined and swatted at her hand, wriggling around in her lap as he got his uniform shirt even more wrinkled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't bring you to Kazunari's festival, nor can I bring you to the mall with Yuki." Izumi frowned and gave Tenma a break, her hands coming up to hold his face in her palms as he stared up at her, upside down, with squinted eyes. His lips were pouted because he knew she wouldn't be able to hang out with him in public due to his status as a celebrity, but he still wanted to do something fun with Izumi!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The director glared right back at him and rubbed the spot between his eyebrows to remove the furrow there, her mouth twitching as she tried not to smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can go somewhere late at night and eat a snack? Food tastes better when you're not supposed to be eating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenma frowned. "Clearly, that's a bad idea "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he smiled. "I'm in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank goodness." With a big sigh of relief Izumi finally pushed Tenma's head off her lap causing the student to groan when his head met the rug on the floor. Standing up from the floor, Izumi smoothed down her pants and motioned to Misumi who was doing whatever in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come, Misumi. You have to change clothes if you want to see some triangles at the Valentine's Festival today!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cutlery began clattering where the young man was before Izumi saw him begin to bound towards her, his body agile as he jumped over the sofas and the coffee table until he collided with the director. He laughed happily when she let out an <em>oof</em>! and dragged her down the hall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kazunari left his room first once he was ready, and both Tenma and the university student whistled; impressed when Izumi left her room with Misumi in tow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wore a simple pale blue sundress that flowed prettily at mid-thigh while Misumi wore a subtle triangle patterned button down with his usual pair of jeans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys are looking totally awesome! I can't wait until we can take photos at the fest!" He cheered and threw a casual arm around Izumi's shoulders as the director firmly held Misumi's hand in hers to keep him from wandering away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before they descended the stairs, Izumi turned her head to look at Tenma who was waving goodbye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Make sure you're ready for tonight!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><strong><em>Autumn</em></strong></span>:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't wait for Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Taichi all of a sudden crowed once the Autumn Troupe's session in the practice room was over. His booming voice startled Izumi, who was going over a few things on a camera with Sakyo listening to her concerns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nearly dropped the device when Taichi jumped on his feet, but the camera was quickly caught by Juza who was sitting down on the floor beside her with a towel wrapped around his neck. She crouched beside the high schooler and thanked him in a flustered panic, already feeling the judgemental gaze of Sakyo burning into the back of her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep your voice down, Taichi." Omi gently scolded the boy beside him and aggressively ruffled his hair to make him apologise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Juza stared unblinkingly at Izumi who was still fumbling around with her camera while all of this was happening, but merely went to drying his hair with his towel as Sakyo lifted their director back up to her feet with his hands on her waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dummy." He grumbled and knocked his knuckles gently against her temple to reprimand her clumsiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Banri could only yawn in mock boredom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Valentine's Day sucks. I hate being nice to girls when they give me their crappy chocolates." He sighed, pulling his hair tie from it's place in his hair to let the sweaty locks dry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Same." Juza mumbled sadly. Whenever he received gifts from girls, the chocolates wouldn't be sweet enough, and most of the time they'd always assume that he was a dark chocolate kind of guy. The gifts always somehow ruined his mood and he'd always have an uneaten pile of sweets spilling from his locker and shoe cubby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, shut it. As if a girl would give you chocolate." Banri waved his hand at Juza dismissively, causing the latter's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taichi quickly cut in after Omi released his unrelenting grip on his head, invisible tail wagging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So lucky! The girls always give me pity chocolates, but I bet you guys get the real deal!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just the slightest bit agitated, Sakyo lifted an arm to rest heavily on Izumi's head causing the woman to falter for a brief second before she curled an arm around his waist to keep herself up, the pout on her face charming the boys and men in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure you guys have better things to do than worry about a holiday that only makes you complain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omi nodded in agreement and pushed over Taichi who was sulking to the side. "And anyways, I can make sweets for you guys at home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not the same!" Taichi wailed once he hit the floor, and Banri rolled his eyes, gently kicking the boy in the side to keep him quiet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A lil' weird getting chocolate from you on Valentine's Day, Omi, but sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Juza stayed silent, but somewhat agreed with Banri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi frowned alongside Sakyo when the conversation about Valentine's Day continued and she sighed, shaking her childhood friend (or babysitter?) off of her to fix her messy hair. Sakyo was only a little disappointed when she removed her arm from his waist, but covered it up by crossing his own pair over his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can make sweets for Juza. Last year, he looked so pissed off when all he received were boxes of dark chocolate." Izumi quietly mused to herself and ruffled the top of the boy's head as if to coddle him, and only smiled cutely when Juza wrinkled his nose at her touch but leaned into her hand nonetheless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last Valentine's Day, Izumi was greeted with a sulking Juza who had an extra bag on his shoulder that held all of the chocolates he was given for the holiday. His expression was cranky, and Izumi did her best not set him off by greeting him normally, and didn't bother saying anything when he dumped the chocolate filled bag on the floor with a glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had plopped onto the couch beside Izumi while she took a peek inside, and was delighted to see the bundles of chocolate he had brought home. None of them seemed to be touched, and with Juza's current attitude, it looked to Izumi that he wasn't going to eat those anytime soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pursed her lips and looked at the coffee table where her untouched piece of cake lay, then looked back at Juza who was staring up at the ceiling; slightly dazed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Kid." Juza turned his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can have my cake. You look like you had an awful day." Izumi cooed and reached out to pet the boy's messy hair, causing him to nod stiffly in agreement and scoot closer to where the director sat, politely waiting to be handed the plate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you want, I can give these chocolates to the adults." She offered, only to be met with a mumbling Juza who was already eating the cake she gave him. By the time Izumi was finishing whatever she was reading, Juza had finished eating and was napping on the sofa with his head in her lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Banri had bumbled into the dorm not too long after and when he witnessed a knocked out Juza on Izumi's lap, he almost screamed in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um! Talk about unfair?" He whisper shouted as he dropped his own bag full of candies and sweets onto the floor, not so surprisingly shocking the director and causing her to drop a few papers on Juza's sleeping face. He did not wake up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You playin' favourites, Izumi?" Banri had accused the director all of a sudden and didn't even wait for an answer before he had snatched up the spot beside her that wasn't occupied by Juza, his arm casually wrapping around her shoulders. She grimaced at the sudden addition of body heat that Banri shared with her and couldn't reprimand him when the boy happily cuddled himself into her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brats, both of you." Izumi complained when Banri hummed a jovial tune into the cut of her jaw, his nose lightly pressed to her cheek as he decided to be a bit risqué and pulled one of her legs over his knee to curl his hand around, almost bursting into a fit of giggles when she punched him in the chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sakyo's gonna kill me." She weeped when Banri wouldn't let her go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she was somewhat correct, because Izumi fell asleep a few minutes after Banri coaxed her into resting her eyes and when Sakyo came home to the sight of two young boys sandwiching their precious, sleeping director, he had automatically slapped the back of Banri's head and lifted Juza's upper half from her lap with just a fist holding onto the boy's shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trio were startled awake by the threatening voice that whispered creepily into their ears, and Izumi almost cried when Sakyo gently scolded her for not being stricter with the boys; still half asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man quickly shut up when sleepy tears welled in the young woman's eyes, and with a cutting glare that was directed to both a groggy Banri and Juza, Sakyo had carried Izumi back to her room to give her some more time to sleep until dinner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omi frowned once the director was done recounting the story of last year's Valentine's Day and leaned back against the wall with a pondering expression, his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wish I had come home earlier that day. Would've been cute to see a weepy, lil' Izumi. Sakyo probably didn't even kiss her tears away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An offended gasp escaped her when Omi suddenly winked, silently suggesting that he would have done so instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What were you doing that kept you so busy?" Taichi asked from the floor he was still lying on, causing Omi and Banri to look down at him with squinted eyes. With the towel that was wrapped around his neck, Omi blinded Taichi by dropping the soft fabric on his face, sighing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was helping out at a Valentine's party. Took photos and all." He shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was really hoping it would end sooner, though. I wanted to make something special for Izumi, considering she told me earlier that morning that she had no plans." Omi pouted, and Sakyo couldn't help but scoff as he unconsciously wrapped a protective arm around the director.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I got my goodnight kiss." He casually tacked on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every other troupe members in the room sputtered in surprise, their eyes wide as they all looked between Izumi and the university student.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me?" Taichi shouted, sitting up from the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was a kiss on the cheek to keep his nightmares away! Goodness gracious." Izumi groaned when Sakyo glared at her for the unsatisfactory explanation while Omi smiled behind his water bottle, watching as Taichi and Juza fell into a silent frenzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's it," Banri dropped his towel on the floor. "I got dibs on her bed then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think that's how it works, Kid." Sakyo quickly interjected and glowered at Banri who was snarling right back at him. Izumi had to hold Sakyo back by his wrist while pushing away Banri by the chest when he tried to square up; the two men sandwiching her body in an uncomfortable position. They towered over her as she tried to keep them apart with an annoyed groan escaping her lips, and the other boys in the room only reacted to keep the situation from escalating when she clumsily stumbled into Banri's chest from a loss of balance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Juza silently pulled Sakyo back as Omi tried to laugh the tension off while roughly smacking Sakyo between the shoulders, his eye smile slightly threatening to make the older man back off and cool down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taichi made sure to get Izumi away from Banri to keep the young man from tightening his hold on her and stuck his tongue out when the Hanasaki student barked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about we all have a sleepover on the living room floor tonight? Just me and the Autumn Troupe." Izumi begged while she ignored how Taichi protectively curled his arms around his waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he looked wide eyed at everyone in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow, that offer got everyone to calm down and the boys and men were nodding their heads in silent agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the next morning on Valentine's Day, Izumi woke up with her head in a dozing Sakyo's lap while Banri and Juza were on either side of her. The former's hand was mischievously placed underneath her sleep shirt with his fingertips just barely grazing her bra while Juza's head rested on her splayed out arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taichi was plastered to her side as his arms were wound tight around her waist, his nose pressed into her ribcage while Omi on the opposite side had his own head comfortably resting on the spot where her hip and thigh met, his nose dangerously pressing into the waistband of her shorts while he cradled her leg between his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakyo may or may not have kicked everyone in the stomach (save for Izumi) once he awoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><strong><em>Winter</em></strong></span>:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Valentine's Day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi had a cup of black, bitter coffee in her hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Homare was somewhere in the courtyard spewing whatever romantic ridiculousness he had conjured from the top of his head while the director was aimlessly stirring her coffee with a spoon, the silence of having no students in the dorm a bit too lonely for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's odd, seeing you awake so early." A voice came from behind where she was standing at the kitchen counter, barely startling her as she was still half asleep and in a daze when the deep voice addressed her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi turned her head to see who was talking and was met with a sweaty Tasuku who was holding a cold water bottle in his hand, having just come back from his morning run. He must've left the dorm in the early morning if he had come back in a sweat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The director shrugged her shoulders lazily and went back to staring at the centre of her cup of coffee, her body sulking as if she was going to melt and fuse with the counter she was leaning against.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. My body automatically woke up today." She murmured before taking a sip of her acrid beverage, her face not even moving an inch as the disgusting taste of bitterness swept through her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tasuku let out a 'hm' and greeted Tsumugi who seemed to be wide awake and happy. The young man walked into the kitchen with a curious smile and thanked his friend when he was given a cold water bottle of his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mornin', you two." The troupe leader chirped after he took a refreshing swig of water, not minding that Izumi only responded with a wave of her hand as Tasuku went to make a plate of toast for the three of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not happy it's Valentine's, huh?" Tsumugi gently teased Izumi who was chugging her coffee down like it was juice, and much to his amusement, Tasuku was heard making a confused noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Totally forgot about that." He murmured in the midst of slicing bananas onto a plate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wouldn't put it past you, Tachan." Tsumugi rolled his eyes and sidled up to Izumi with a kind smile, his hand coming up to soothe the pouting woman by combing her hair with his fingers and giggling when she responded by leaning into his side with her eyes falling shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tasuku, come join." Izumi waved her free hand at the man who was sliding plates of honeyed toast with bananas across the counter and hummed a faint sound of approval when her own plate was presented to her. She bumped her shoulder against Tasuku's when he sidled up to the spot that wasn't occupied and lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulders while Tsumugi lifted a piece of toast to her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gratefully chomped at the toast she was being fed and slumped against the counter again, feeling a little better about the day as she was squished between the best friend duo, their warmth gradually seeping into her bones and making he toes feel tingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Azuma strode into the kitchen next, looking lovely as always as the sun rays filtering in through the blinds made him look like he was glowing. His long hair was silky and shiny in the sunlight, and Izumi couldn't help but stare in amazement with how ethereal he managed to look so early in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, Honeypie." The older man cooed from the other side of the counter and held out a hand to brush his fingers through Izumi's already messy hair, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to her forehead with a sweet smile. The director let out a small sigh and let herself be pampered this quiet morning, her eyes falling shut once more when a comforting arm slung itself around her waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any idea if Hisoka's awake yet?" Izumi murmured with sleep still riddling her voice, and finished the last bite of her toast that Tsumugi offered to her, his cheek gently pressed to the side of her head as it seemed it was his arm around her midriff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Azuma chuckled faintly and took Izumi's plate to eat the bananas she wasn't touching, nodding as he motioned towards the sofa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He followed me down the hall and fell asleep in the living room. Homare is still reciting his poems in the courtyard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tasuku scoffed at the mention of the word poem and rolled his eyes, popping a piece of sliced banana into his mouth as Azuma took a high stool and sat on it comfortably, the man of the night resting his cheek in his palm as he adoringly watched Izumi get cuddled by the duo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to feed Hisoka." She murmured, but was quickly caught by Tasuku when she slipped away from Tsumugi's casual grip on her waist, the former God Troupe member staring down at her with sharp, but curious eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you planning on making for him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The omelette soufflé Omi always cooks." She pouted when she was crowded back into the counter by Tasuku, the edge gently digging into her spine as he uncharacteristically kissed her temple, Tsumugi already moving around the stove to get the pan and bowl ready.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about you just stick to your curry while one of us makes breakfast for Hisoka?" Azuma kindly offered Izumi, but the director knew deep down that with the tone he was using, they were not going to let her cook such a difficult meal and ruin it for one of the pickiest eaters in the dorm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now up you go." Tasuku crooned and held Izumi's hips with firm hands, effortlessly lifting her up onto the counter without so much of a grunt as the sound of eggs cracking distracted her. With a pout, Izumi pushed Tasuku away while she set down her empty coffee mug and turned her body slightly to face Azuma, the man already gazing at her with warm eyes as he held out the last piece of banana for her to take from his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A small <em>ah</em> left her when she leaned in, picking off the banana from Azuma with a thankful grin. Almost as fast as it came, Izumi's grin fell in shock when the former professional cuddler proceeded to lick the fingertips that her lips touched to get the honey off his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He winked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Azuma! Oh Go–" She gasped, but was interrupted by a half asleep Hisoka who was tightly wounding his arms around her waist to snuggle up against her, his body sulking as he rest his head against her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So warm.." Hisoka sighed when Izumi immediately responded by wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders, her free hand coming up to brush through his bedhead as he decided to go back to snoozing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of Tsumugi and Tasuku quietly bickering over how to properly flip the omelette was background noise to Izumi as she pet Hisoka's head, the gentle lull of his calm breathing slowly seeping into her body as she relaxed again in the sweet embrace of a friend, her legs curled around his torso to make sure he wouldn't fall to the floor in his sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just then, Homare came back inside the dorm, but was quiet as he tiptoed back up the stairs. He curiously looked around the corner when he reached the top, and was relieved to see that everyone else in the troupe was awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was reciting his poems out loud in the courtyard rather than in his room because he finally understood why Hisoka always had a difficult time sleeping in there. Plus, it was best to not disturb the other members in the dorm as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, everyone." He greeted jovially and somewhat skipped towards the kitchen where everyone was with his indoor slippers sliding across the floor, a small bundle of light red and pink carnations in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He handed the flowers to Izumi who was still holding Hisoka as he slept, but didn't seem to care as he lifted his hand to hold the back of her head and carefully pull her a few centimetres down to print a kiss to her forehead, his smile near blinding when he ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And Happy Valentine's to you, Izumi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Homare." She laughed bashfully and removed her hand from Hisoka's hair to affectionately rub her palm against the poet's cheek in gratitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsumugi turned around after giving up arguing with Tasuku and let the fitness junkie do whatever he wanted with the omelette. He was surprised to see the flowers that were held in Izumi's hand and looked up at the director who seemed to be happy to be surrounded by his troupe members.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart slightly swelled at the smile she so shyly hid by ducking her head and sighed, his shoulders loosening up as he reached out for the carnations that were cradled by shaking, caffeinated fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great choice, Homare." He complimented the poet who was now sitting at the dinner table with Azuma. Homare smiled proudly before going back to explaining his latest unpublished work to Azuma, who was nodding along with half lidded eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsumugi took the carnations from Izumi so she could go back to holding Hisoka and went to find a vase in one of the low cabinets in the kitchen, a nostalgic melody escaping him as he found a little pot for the flowers to sit in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He filled the glass with a bit of water then gently sunk the flowers' thin stems into the vase, pushing it into the corner of a separate counter that had the most sunlight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The carnations wouldn't last very long, but they still deserved the utmost care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think dark red carnations would've been a nice addition." Tsumugi commented as Tasuku helped Hisoka sit down on a chair so that he could eat his breakfast. Izumi turned to look at the troupe leader with a curious gaze, but the man could only laugh and shake his head to dismiss the thought, only making Izumi more curious to know why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can find out on your own when you're feeling better." He spoke ominously, but with a gentle expression as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his warm fingertips lightly tickling her skin while she pouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsumugi brushed his knuckles against her cheek and grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Happy Valentine's Day."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i know im late but this took me so long lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>